A Cup Of Coffee
by bleedingmaroon
Summary: She needed a husband. He needed money. When the heiress of the DunBroch family met the runaway heir of the Haddock's, will sparks fly or will disaster ensues?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: The author of this story does not own Disney, Dream Works and their property.

* * *

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

* * *

A Cup Of Coffee: Part One

"Merida~ Merida! We have a surprise for you~" Rapunzel singsong as she barged in uninvited inside Merida's office.

"You couldn't believe this! Our hard work totally pays off!" Anna said as she too went inside the room, waving a piece of paper and jumping up and down from excitement.

Together, the two grabbed each other's hands and twirled around the room. Their laughter ringing inside the room as they both started to tumble around and lose their footing.

On a normal and typical day, that scene was enough to make Merida laugh her head off, but she wasn't in the mood today. Leaning back in her leather chair, she raised one of her brow in question and wait till one of them was in the right mind to tell her what's happening.

"Geez, don't give us that look," Anna said as she plopped down on a chair.

"Yeah, you don't know how much hard work we put on for our surprise for you," Rapunzel chimed in as she pulled on Merida's check to force a smile on her face. "Hold that smile darling," the brunette said winking at the irritated red head.

"Ugh, so who cares to tell me what's exactly this surprise is all about?" Merida said sarcastically as she massaged her cheeks. She loved her friends but there were times she just wanted to straggle them, like now for example.

Not caring about the red head's sarcasm and the grumpy aura she emitted, Anna clapped her hands together. "Remember the time when we asked you on what you are looking for a guy? Guess what? We totally find him!" she said excitedly then she let out a girly squeal.

Merida look dumbly at her friend, and then she turned to look at Rapunzel who was nodding her head vigorously.

"We also set you up on a date with him," Rapunzel said as she let out a dreamy sigh.

"What!?" Merida screamed.

"We set you up in a blind date," both of them said together, grinning from ear to ear.

Merida face palmed and shook her head. "You're only joking, right?" she asked shakily then she laughed nervously. "Okay guys, you win. It's really rare for you to catch me in a prank. So who's treating who?"

When Anna and Rapunzel look oddly at her, Merida felt all the color leaved her face. "You seriously don't play mom's game on me, right?" she asked helplessly at her friends.

"Oh no, no. Your mom push you on guys you don't like, but we are doing what she doesn't do," Rapunzel explained.

"And that's a really huuuge difference," Anna said exaggeratedly while smiling sweetly at Merida.

Merida groaned and buried her face on her palm.

_This is not happening._ She told herself again and again. She didn't need any of this shenanigans right now.

"Mer, this is not as bad as you're thinking! As we said a while ago we put a lot of hard work on it," Anna said as she patted the red head's shoulder.

"Yeah, we even have Elsa and Kristoff to help us," Rapunzel said.

That caught Merida's attention. "Elsa helped you two?" she asked disbelieving her ears. She knew deep down that this two hopeless romantics would pull something like this, but Elsa? She taught that she's on the same page as her.

"Yup! It's her idea after all," Anna said matter of factly. After seeing Merida's expression, she pulled out her phone and started to dial her sister's number.

"Hey sis, can you come in Merida's office," she said on her phone. "Yup, see you in a second," she said.

"Okay, stop pranking me already. This is going way too far and I'm starting to lose it," Merida said as she stood up abruptly and glared coldly at the two.

Rapunzel ignored her outburst and pointed her index finger at the door. Merida rolled her eyes. Looking at the door, and right then she was wishing that the earth would opened up and ate her alive.

"You're not kidding me..." Merida faltered as she saw Elsa walking inside her office with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I see this two already told you," Elsa said as she flipped back her trade mark braid.

"Y-you're a traitor Elsa! I expected something like this from them," she said pointing an accusing finger at her two friends. "Not from you," Merida said helplessly at the platinum blonde. Frustration marking her beautiful face.

"Well you shouldn't put a high expectation on me," Elsa replied back cheekily as she inspected her perfectly done french manicured nails. She was enjoying Merida's reaction more than she should.

Rapunzel and Anna giggled and gave Elsa some thumbs up. Merida rolled her eyes, and she started to pace around the room.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked the trio.

"Come on Merida, you know that you'll be push in a blind date by your mom sooner or later," Elsa said as she crossed her arms and drummed her fingers against it.

She knew that Merida would over react, she always did when she was pushed in a date or boys were a part of conversation in general.

Merida looked away. They were right. Her mom always set her up with guys since she was eighteen and she was only going to stop when she had a ring on her finger and a _husband_.

"Mer, as we said we picked someone that matches what you told us last week. It's not like we use Anna's preference," Rapunzel said as she snickered on her own joke.

Merida felt her lips twitched as she remembered how Anna used to like a guy and go on and on about how she found her first love.

"Shut up Punzie! I'm sure you'll also fall for that stupid's Hans charm if you're on my place. And my preference? It's implacably perfect. Look at Kristoff and say that again," Anna said defensively, her head posed high in the air.

"So... you wanted me to check out your boyfriend's _goodies_?" Rapunzel asked the strawberry blonde while wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. Anna sputtered and turned a bright red color that could rival Merida's hair color.

"Now, now, don't make her mad Punzie. I don't want to deal with Kristoff being a protective boyfriend," Elsa said as she high fived with Rapunzel. Anna huffed and rolled her eyes at them feigning mad.

"So... what did you exactly do guys?" Merida asked them while laughing at her heart's content. She was curious about what they did, but it didn't change the fact that she didn't like it.

"Well, we post an ad in the internet," Anna said excitedly, glad to take off the spot light from herself and Merida's interest in their surprise, not minding that it didn't sounds right at all.

"An ad? In the internet?" Merida said perplexed at the idea. Setting her in a date without her consent already irked her, but posting it in the internet and making an ad for it? That's something you called crossing the line. "I'm not going. I'm not that desperate. I don't even like it. You can go in that date for all I care," she continued.

"No! It's not like that!" Elsa said as she glared sharply at her younger sister. Anna only looked blankly at her sister not exactly sure what she said wrong.

"We conducted a survey. You know, I made some questionnaire determining a guy's personality. We only picked someone matching those personalities that you like. Then from that we choose the one with the highest score and the most physically appealing appearance," Rapunzel explained quickly to make Merida acknowledge her reasoning, her eyes pleading at her best friend to not turn them down.

Merida sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. They were more serious than she taught.

"So don't worry about it. He's a looker and you know how good Punzie is with those psychological stuff. She's a psychiatrist for a reason," Anna boasted.

"She's a child psychiatrist... who's currently unemployed," Merida dead panned, not thinking before she opened her mouth as usual.

"T-that's!? Totally uncalled for!" Rapunzel said, voice trembling slightly. Her state of joblessness was currently a _sensitive_ topic and story for another time.

"Fine! If you don't want to go then don't!" she said turning on her heels and heading outside, her black pumps clanking on the floor.

The other three room occupants watched her with different expression and thing running on their mind.

Elsa watched the brunette with a raised brow and a small smirk twitching on the corner of her lips. She _knew_ exactly what the other woman was doing.

Anna on the other hand, looked at her with wide and surprised eyes. The brunette couldn't just back down from their plan. She was about to berate Rapunzel for just turning down when Merida beat her to it.

"Okay, fine I'm going," the red head said dejectedly.

Rapunzel turned around, her face passive. "What did you just said?"

"I'm sorry for what I said," Merida said as she looked intently at the wooden floor.

"And?"

"Ugh, don't make me say it again Punzie," Merida whined, when she only got an unamused expression and crossed arm from Rapunzel, Merida sighed deeply and finally relented to the older woman's whim. "I'll go on that stupid blind date," she said dejectedly.

"That's not so hard to say, right? Whew, so it's all settle down. Anna, come on we need to inform him that he has a date," she said as she grabbed Anna's hand. Together the two head out of the door excitedly, giggling and chattering with each other. They were out as fast as they came.

Merida watched them hopelessly. "I couldn't believe I fell for Punzie's trap. Damn conscience, damn psychology stuffs," she muttered to herself while she sunk back in her leather chair.

Elsa laughed and shook her head. "That's why you don't mess with her," she said to Merida.

"Yeah, I already learned my lesson the hard way," Merida replied to the blonde. "By the way, when did the Ice Queen finally decided to play match maker?" she asked looking pointedly at Elsa.

"I'm not playing match maker or cupid Mer. I'm just tired of seeing you running around with your mom's game. You keep on complaining and evading your problem," Elsa said as she leaned on the wall. "You always do some damage control, but you never really fix the root of problem," she added as she looked straight to Merida's eyes.

Merida cringed and looked away. "You know that I'm not good with that stuff. That romantic bullshit those two are so infatuated about," she said softly, her tone vulnerable and sad.

Elsa smiled and walked towards her. "That's why we are helping you," she said as she tapped the red head's shoulder.

Merida smiled weakly. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Suddenly, her phone ringed. Merida instantly became nervous when she saw her mother's caller ID. She instantly had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it.

"Hello mom, I'm alright. Okay. Yeah. What!?" and she was not wrong.

"What's the problem?" Elsa asked Merida as soon as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"It's more on who's the problem," Merida answered. "Kevin McGuffin, he's in town and my mom said that he asked her if I can go out with him," she explained.

"Why doesn't he ask you himself?" Elsa asked puzzled. She remembered Kevin. He's the only son of Mr. McGuffin, one of their business partner's.

"I blocked him on my phone and all the social media I'm into," Merida answered.

"You what? Why? He seems nice," Elsa asked.

"He's nice," Merida said as she pinch the bridge of her nose.

"But..." Elsa said.

"He get this idea that we are for each other," Merida said as she pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose.

Elsa suppressed a smirk from forming on her face. She had a hunch that it's Merida's fault why this guy was tailing around her. "What did you exactly do?" she asked as she leaned on the table.

"I didn't do anything. I just gave him a watch on his birthday. As I said, he's nice to me. Then after that, he started to become annoying," Merida answered. "Mom's fault too. I think she feed him up with her fantasy of me _marrying_ anyone eligible in her eyes," she added.

"That's bad. Maybe you should turn him down," Elsa suggested.

At that, Merida snorted and pushed one of her stubborn curls out of her face. "I already told him that, but my, he's persistent. He said he will only stop pursuing me if I already have a boyfriend."

Elsa nodded her head understanding what was really happening. After a few silent second, she looked down at her wrist watch. "It's almost twelve. If you want to avoid that guy you better head out now," the blonde suggested.

Merida looked at Elsa and give her a thankful smile.

"I'll cover you up. Hurry now before he spotted you," Elsa said as she stood up and flicked away the invisible dust in her white blouse. She said her goodbye as she closed the door, leaving the red head alone.

Merida was on her way out when she saw the paper Anna was holding earlier. It was carelessly strewn in her coffee table table. Giving it a brief glance, she realized it had the name of her blind date.

_Haddock, it sounded familiar. _She started to think when and where she recognized that name, but she couldn't remember.

Her phone abruptly vibrated again and she checked it to saw a message from her mother. She shoved the paper on her bag and head out. She needed to learn who this Haddock is, but right now she needed to win in playing hide-and-seek with McGuffin and her mom.

* * *

After she ran out of the building as fast as she could, Merida went inside a cafe a few blocks away. It was slightly crowded with couples and group of teenagers. She was waiting for her turn when she caught a guy looking oddly at her.

The red head felt her cheeks tinged with color as she instantly suddenly felt self conscious. Checking herself in one of the window's reflection, she was glad that she didn't looked as funny as she felt when the guy stared at her. Looking back at him, she felt her lips twitched as he started to pull on his hair and banged his head on the table. He looked troubled and frustrated.

_Someone's having a bad day. _She commented on herself as she keep watching the auburn haired man to pass her time and keep herself amused.

She was broke out of her staring when the old woman in the counter called her out. She decided to look again at the odd man when she finally got her order, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Merida was already walking out of the door, when she bumped someone and spilled her drinks.

"Shit!" a panicked voice said.

"I'm so sorry!" Merida said as she hastily pulled out some tissue. She was about to dabbed it on the white shirt on front of her when someone hold her wrist.

"Don't dare too wipe it. It'll make it worst," he said as he moved away his shirt from his skin. "Oh man why did this happened too me now. I have an interview in an hour."

Merida instantly became guilty. She looked at his messed button down shirt and the large coffee stain on it. She finally looked up to see a man with the greenest eyes she ever saw and McGuffin a few meters behind him.

"Do me a favor," Merida said as she watched McGuffin starting to walk near them.

"A favor? Miss, you ruined my shirt and you are asking me for a favor?" he asked surprised and ticked off.

Merida rolled her eyes and stepped on his feet. "You talked too much," she said as she grabbed his head down and kissed him squarely on the lips, making sure McGuffin was watching it with his two eyes and hoping that this would work.

When she saw the blond man turned away with his bouquet of flowers, Merida finally let the man go.

His face was red and he looked at her disbelievingly. "That was sexual harassment! You cannot just robbed anyone with their first kiss randomly. I never felt so use in my life," the guy said as he glared sharply at Merida.

"I'm you're first kiss?" Merida asked surprised and him turning a shade brighter made her realized that indeed, she was his first kiss.


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: I think this story is cute so I'm making it a little bit longer, nothing grand though, but it will be about four or six chapter story. Sorry for the late update by the way. :) Forgive all the mistakes I did. I promised to all of you guys, I tried.

It's purely on Hiccup's POV so Merida is referred only as the woman, the red head and other pronouns.

Disclaimer: I don't own whatever you recognized.

* * *

Part Two

"So, you're telling me that you're going to a date with an anonymous girl? Someone you didn't know and have a clue who is?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm broke and I need money," Henry said to his friend on phone as he paid for his cup of steaming hot coffee. The woman on the counter looked at him oddly and he shrugged his shoulder in reply.

"But dude why? Hiccup you don't need to sacrifice yourself," the guy he was talking with said.

Henry cringe at his childhood nickname, he hadn't been called 'Hiccup' for almost a month.

"Fishlegs, I'm not going back there anytime soon and I'm not sacrificing myself. I'm only going in a date," he said as after he took a small sip of his coffee. He let out a content smile as he enjoyed the pleasant bitterness of his drink.

"Only. A. Date. Dude, what if she's some ugly old cougar who wants fresh meat?" Flinch 'Fishlegs' said horrified.

Henry almost choked on his own saliva when he heard that. "Calm down man, I'm telling you all of this because I need a healthy bout of moral support not some huge dose of discouragement and traumatizing images," he complained.

"Really Hiccup, this is the first time you called me for almost a month and you are already selling yourself like that. And what about your dream date with Astrid? You already forget about it?" Flinch bormaded him with question.

Henry sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He bit his lower lip and swirled his coffee for a couple of seconds. "I'm sorry for that. I don't call you because I knew that you can't keep your mouth shut when my dad asked you. By the way, I'm not selling myself. It's only a date, a paid blind date and I'm going to turn it down once I'm finally hired in the job I'm applying. About Astrid, well, I don't know." he answered as he switched to his right hand to hold his phone against his ears.

"I understand buddy. I'm hopping you'll get that job before your _date_. Your interview is about an hour from now, right?" Flinch asked carefully avoiding the Astrid topic. That was a conversation not to have during phone calls and he was scolding himself for forgetting that fact.

"Yeah, gotta go. Bye Fishlegs," Henry said. He leaned back on his chair and observed the people going in and out of the café.

As soon as he saw a couple passed on his table, he remembered his blind date on Saturday night. Image of old desperate woman with red painted lips instantly came in his mind and he instantly blanched at the thought.

_Damn Fishlegs and his overactive imagination_. He said to himself as he pushed the ugly image out of his mind. He couldn't help, but shiver in disgust and prayed to all gods he know that that wouldn't be the case.

* * *

Everything happened so fast that his mind was not able to fully register it all. After finishing his coffee, he head out of the café to have some fresh air and calm himself before his interview. The next thing he knew was he bumped into someone and a hot, wet and burning feeling started to crawl on his stomach.

"Shit," he said panicking as the worst scenario before his interview happened.

Looking down, he saw that the said woman he bumped into him spilled her drinks on his white shirt, leaving a big dark stain on it.

'Great, just great,' he said sarcastically to himself, Lady Luck surely loathed him at the moment.

"I'm so sorry!" the red head woman said as she hastily pulled out some tissue from her handbag.

"Don't dare to wipe it. It'll only make it worse," he said a little bit sharply when she was about to dab tissue on it.

He pulled away the wet clingy part of his shirt from his torso. "Oh man, why did this happened to me now? I have an interview in an hour," he grumbled. He couldn't just go to his interview looking like this and the shirt he was currently wearing is the only decent one he had.

Henry looked down at the woman in front of him. He saw her looking guiltily at him. An apologetic expression was plastered on her face. He was about to say something when her eyes turned into a wide saucer.

"Do me a favor," she said panicking as her eyes darted passed him.

He couldn't believe his ears. Do her a favor? For Odin's beard, she should be the one doing him a favor. "A favor? Miss, you ruined my shirt and you're asking me for a favor?" he asked annoyed. This woman was a crazy one.

He saw her rolled her eyes and out of a sudden she stepped on his feet. "You talked too much," she said in an irritated voice.

Before he could even complain, she grabbed his head down and then he felt a pressure on his lips. It was finished as soon as it happened. He couldn't believe it. Did she really just kiss him without even asking for his permission? He felt his blood boiling while his face turned into a bright red. How dare this woman.

"That's sexual harassment! You cannot just rob anyone with their first kiss randomly. I never felt so use in my life," he almost shouted.

Her eyes turned wide and a small blush creep on her pale cheeks. "I'm you're first kiss?" she asked hesitantly.

Henry turned into a brighter shade of red. Did he really just announce to everyone within hearing range that he just had his first kiss? He gulped nervously and he walked away as manly as he could. He wished that the earth would open up and eat him alive.

"Hey wait," the woman called after him.

He just rolled his eyes and he continued to walk away. What did this woman want from him now? Was embarrassing him and literally making a move on him was not enough?

"I said wait!" the red head said. She clasped her hand around his wrist and pulled on it hard. He never thought that someone as fragile looking as her could he so strong. Henry was stopped for a moment. He snatched his hands back roughly and glared down at the woman. He mentally scoffed when he saw her looked straight into his eyes with her blue ones, unaffected by the intensity of his glare.

She straightened up and she gave him a little uncomfortable smile. "I'm sorry. First, from dumping your shirt with coffee and," she cleared her throat and avoided contact with his eyes. "From stealing your first kiss," she told him softly, her cheeks tinting a little bit of pink.

"I know I can't give back the later one, but please let me fix the first one," she insisted as she pushed one of her curly locks behind her ear. When he only raised his left brow on her suggestion, she elaborated it for him. "You said you have an interview in an hour, well maybe around forty-five minutes from now, and I'm feeling guilty okay," she said as she cross her arms and glared at him.

For some unknown reason and against his reasonable judgment he felt the corner of his mouth twitch. He couldn't help himself she's the most peculiar woman she ever meet. It didn't mean that he was not angry and annoyed with her right now, but he appreciated what she was trying to do.

She gave him a bright smile and she grabbed his hand again. "I'm taking that smile as a yes. Come on now, you'll be late on your interview. I know this perfect place for suits and dress shirt," she told him as she pulled him along with her.

* * *

"Good afternoon mister, miss, what can I do for you?" a woman dressed in smart looking attire asked them.

Henry looked around nervously. Even though he grew up in a rich family, he rarely got a chance going into shops like this and buying himself something fancy. Let also add the fact that he lived in a small town in the northern part of the world and being warm was important than being stylish.

"Can you please find something for him? He has an interview in half an hour. Please also do some adjustment if it's needed," the red head said to the woman.

Henry was broke out from his reverie and awkward fidgeting when the sales lady walked towards him and asked his opinion on some dress shirt she was holding.

"Uhm, I'll take the cheaper one," he mumbled and he felt his cheeks go on fire as he realized what he just said. He was so busy thinking how expensive everything is that his mouth and brain get separated for a second.

"I mean I'm taking this one," he said as he snatched the pink button down the woman was holding and he rushed toward the dressing room.

'You're so idiot Henry, that woman is practically biting her lips so she can't prevent herself from laughing,' he scolded himself as he practically tore his shirt. 'They will think you're some country boy, who doesn't know anything. Well, you're a country boy, but stop making yourself a laughing stock,' he reprimanded himself angrily.

He sighed and he ruffled his already messy hair. Puffing out his cheek like a kid, a habit of his that he had a hard time ridding of, he finally got a time to look at the shirt he got and he cursed himself for the umpteenth time. "For Thor's sake Henry, why did you grab this hideous pink button down!" he groaned under his breath as he smashed his head several times on the wall. Can't he have any dignity left on him?

He straightened up when he heard a feminine giggle outside. He could fell goose bumps trailing on his back when she heard the witch's voice. "I never laugh like this for a long time," he heard the woman who dragged him in this place said on the other side of the door behind him.

She chuckled for several seconds and she even snorted one time. How unlady like he told himself. "Open this door, wear this. It's the most expensive button down in here," she teased as she laughed at her own joke. He had a feeling that he would never hear the end of it.

Henry yanked the door open and he glared on her with crossed arms. "Thank you very much milady. I do really feel like a paid entertainment in here. Don't worry the pleasure is all mine,," he retorted sarcastically as he pushed the shirt he hastily grabbed into her hands and get the casual looking one from her.

"Looking good, Romeo," she replied back as she winked at him and he realized that he was standing naked up to his torso.

He shut the door on her face, but the damage was already down. He could only sigh as he listened to her laugh like a crazy woman he knew she really was. 'Ugh, what kind of mess did I get myself on this time?' he complained as he wore the shirt and block out the sound the chortling witch made outside. He was already having a headache and he hopes this day will be over soon.

* * *

Author's Note: Please don't forget to review guys. It makes me happy and maybe it'll make me update faster. XD

Guest Review:

Noctus Fury: Aww, you missed me? Thanks dude, but seriously Faerie Princess? Well, even though my real first name literally means princess when translated to English, I don't have the guts to use a pen name like that :P and wait a minute Faerie Princess? Man that sounds like my story. XD Btw, thanks for the feedback.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

"What are you laughing at?" he asked Merida sharply.

The red head looked up at him while biting her lower lip. She was shaking as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Am I laughing? Really? What gave you the idea? I'm terribly serious," she answered cheekily as she batted her eyes to him slowly. She even gave him a puppy dog eyes just for emphasis.

He groaned as he rolled his eyes to her antic. Merida felt herself shaking again as she stop herself from convulsing with laughter. He was so fun to mess up with. He's a really nice change to the guys she usually have to spend time with.

"Oh sure, you're really serious. I'm just imagining your laughter in my head," he said sarcastically as he tugged at his tie. The stupid tie was currently planning to choke him to death. It was tied awkwardly at the neckline of his shirt. It was actually the reason why Merida was on the brink of laughing herself to death.

"If you planned to commit suicide please don't make me explained your death," Merida said as she gave him an amused side look.

"You arrogant witch! Of course, I'm not done fixing my tie!" he almost screamed at her face as he tugged helplessly at the black tie. Embarrassment and frustration etched on his face.

'He shifts from pale to red to pale and red again' Merida thought as she watched the auburn haired man's face while refraining herself to roll on laughter.

With a shake of her head, Merida pulled him down to her level by the said velvet black tie he had around his neck. "Here, here, let me fix it," she said as she undo the tie and adjust it properly.

After making the last adjustment and knotting it effortlessly, she was stopped when she realized how silent he becomes. She was about to make a smart comeback when she saw how closely he was watching her every move. With a bright blush, she realized what she had done.

She was about to shy away, and be embarrassed, but it seems like she don't have much of common sense this day.

"Hey, don't look at me for too long. I know I'm beautiful, but you falling for me is a very bad idea," she said jokingly as she butted his nose with hers. Well, she already steal this guys first kiss, what could a little teasing and playing around could do?

"Ugh, if I know better you're the one who have the hots for me," he said as he glared at her. She liked it when he acted like he was so disgusted with her. Maybe on some degree he is, but it made him more fun and refreshing and especially different.

Merida laughed and poked out her tongue like a little brat at him. "Well, I can't help myself you're so irresistible," she commented as she enjoy the light speck of pink on his face and of course him spluttering around like a teenager.

She watched him pinched the bridge of his nose and she felt her lips twitched.

"You're a crazy witch," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm taking that as a compliment," she said, making him banged his head on his hand for a while. She never thought she'll laugh like this again.

"Excuse me miss, but we'll run a last check on the fitting. Let me borrow your boyfriend for a while," the sales lady interrupted.

Merida nodded her head, not really caring that the woman called him her boyfriend. Well, they were laughing around and messing with each other, so it's not really her fault. Flipping her red head out of her face, she walked to the cashier's counter to pay the bill.

After doing so, she felt her phone vibrated. She received a message from Elsa.

'Hey, Mer where are you? You're one hour break is over. You're going to be late on your meeting. Aunt Elinor is going to kill you,' she read.

Glancing at her wrist watch, she realized that an hour already passed. Sighing, she realized she have no choice, but to go now.

"Excuse me, but can you tell him that I already left? Just said that emergency happens," she told the woman who was fiddling around with the racks of clothes while pointing her index finger to the fitting room.

The woman smiled in reply and Merida dashed out as fast as she could on her three inches pumps. Yeah, you read it right. Three inches pumps.

* * *

She was already at the front of the conference door, hastily fixing her messy hair as best as she could, knowing that it would not really make any difference, and cursing the kind of shoes she needed to wear to look professional, when she remembered that she didn't asked for his name.

'Damn, really? How much of an idiot really I am?' she said as she sighed and twisted the door open. She better not mess, at least, this meeting.

"Good afternoon Miss DunBroch, I almost thought that you're not coming," a warm deep voice greeted her. For a second, she thought it came from those fake Santa Claus on malls during Christmas holidays.

Merida felt herself gave sheepish smile. She quickly surveyed who's in the room and assed how much trouble she was in for today. The red head felt a relieved smile when she just saw her mom, dad, and the red head man who greeted her together with an old blond man, who looked bored.

'It would be funnier if the man who greeted me with that voice is the blond man. Oh well, they're the Santa Claus duo for know,' she thought at herself as she sniggered like a child with pathetic joke.

Her mom, who looks so pristine and elegant, gave her a sharp look. Merida felt a shiver ran through out her spine. She knew what that glare means. It clearly spelled out that she was in trouble.

"Please excuse me, I was caught in an unfortunate situation before coming in here," Merida said sweetly as she take her seat. "I'm sure, I'm not really needed in here," she said lightly as she her lips split into a big grin.

Merida bit her tongue when she felt her mom pinch her on her waist. Man that hurts.

"I'm sorry Mr. Haddock-" her mom started to apologize but she was interrupted.

The red haired man, who could pass for her father's twin let out a deep chuckle. "Don't worry Madam DunBroch, I like your daughter's attitude. Girls now a day are too formal and sweet. They are giving me cavities," he jokes as he nudged his blond companion, who only rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. "And please, Mr. Haddock is too formal. We're about to be partners, Stoick is enough."

* * *

"Hey, Merida, what happened with McGuffin? I saw him sniffing like a baby on the lounge," Elsa said as she plopped down on one of the couch inside Merida's office. Her hair was out of her usual braid and it cascaded like waterfalls on her back.

"Oh, nothing," the red head answered, clearly avoiding the topic.

The blonde woman looked at her oddly. She can tell that something had happened.

"Something clearly happened. Spill it now and don't leave any details. I want to hear all the gore parts," Elsa said as she sunk comfortably at the couch and hugged one of the throw pillows in there.

"When did you like gore Elsa? Anna needed to calm you down last time we watched a movie with one," Merida said as she tried to avoid the topic.

Well, explaining to Elsa what she had done to escape McGuffin was embarrassing now that she have time to think of it.

Elsa gave Merida her infamous cold glare that can freeze over a country even on summer. "Merida, don't change the topic," she said monotonously as she crossed her arms.

Even though the blonde was sitting cozily on the couch with a yellow throw pillow in her lap she was still intimidating as ever.

"You'll kill me if you know," Merida said helplessly as she hid on her vast amount of hair. She was glad of her hair's volume for the first time in her life.

"Why would I?" Elsa asked puzzled, not understanding what her red hair friend was getting at. "It's not like you kissed a stranger out of nowhere, right?" she asked.

Elsa watched Merida's throat bobbed nervously and as she cower as much as she could in her swivel chair. The blonde felt a cold shiver ran down through the top to the bottom of her spine.

"Oh, Merida how much of an idiot you could be?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Tada! And that's chapter three. Please don't forget to review. It makes me terribly happy. Next chapter will contain Chemistry jokes. Haha, you guys don't have problem with it right? Blame all the Chemistry stuffs I need to study just to pass. XD**

**Review Replies!**

**Hellbound-Shadow:** Haha, I know right. Merida should be a good person, but I think all good people have their bad streak, me for example, haha, kidding. And Hiccup being too forgiving? Nah, he just don't know how to handle Merida or maybe he really is. Anyways, thanks for the review. :)

**lol:** Honestly, I don't even know where I get all of this idea, but I'm glad you think it's cute. :)

**Noctus Fury:** Haha, I love torturing Hiccup. He will get his break soon… or not. Anyways, maroon is my uni's color and I think I'm getting some brain hemorrhage while reviewing my notes and then the pen name was born. XD Well, Faerie Princess is pretty little creature right? I can get along with it then. XD About the other stories maybe when inspiration kicks in. I don't know when though.

**Reader103:** I'm updating now. I don't know if this is your idea of soon though. XD

**Half-elf:** Awww, thank you. Don't expect too much from me though. I'm a disaster type of wannabe writer. (Haha, I think I'm not supposed to bad mouth myself) But thanks for the feedback, I really appreciated it.


End file.
